


Hesitate (Don't)

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 9 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, the Warrior of Light has a conversation whit her father before she leaves home.





	Hesitate (Don't)

Hemlock bit her lip while staring at the airship that would take her all the way to Ul’dah.    
“You don’t have to go so far.” Her father said, hands coming to rest on her shoulders. “The Adventures Guild here would be happy to take you.”    
She turned around and hugged him tightly.   
“I know, Dad. But half their low ranked missions involve the Docks.”   
He sighed, hugging her back.   
“True enough.” He pulled back and put his hands on her shoulders.   
“No more hesitating then.” Clarus said firmly, teary eyed.    
“You are Hemlock Amiticia, Conjurer, Adventurer. I know you’ll make us proud.”   
  
Hemlock watched her father until land fell out of sight, no matter the nightmare depths stretching out beneath her. He was right. No more hesitation. 


End file.
